This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This was a small trial research project to test our capability to identify proteins by doing an affinity pulldown with a small molecule affinity column. The small molecule was chosen that is known to interact with ALDH.